Obsession
by Nephylim
Summary: Believing Heero is not good enough for her, Duo's obsession with Relena goes too far


Well, this is my second Gundam Wing fanfic called "Obsession" and I finished the sequel to this called "Destruction". So if you like this one then check out "Destruction".  
  
I don't own any Gundam Wing characters, but I own all the GW mangas. ^_^  
  
I hope you enjoy this.  
  
Warning-If you are a Relena fan, please don't hate me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leaving Relena home alone, Heero leaves to meet Trowa for lunch to discuss Duo's bizarre behavior. Relena heads to the bedroom for a quick nap. As she enters her bedroom, she feels a hand cover her mouth and another hand grab her arm. After hearing the door shut behind her, she is forced against the wooden door. Her eyes widen when she realizes who broke into her and Heero's home. It is Duo. He forces his body against Relena's body and gently strokes her cheek.  
  
"I think you are beautiful and lovely, but I CANNOT understand why you love Heero and not me!?!?!"  
  
Lowering his hand from Relena's mouth, Duo allows her to speak.  
  
"I love you, Duo, but as a friend. That's why."  
  
Violently, Duo slams his fist several inches away from Relena's head. Through his teeth, Duo says, "You didn't answer my question!"  
  
Looking into Duo's eyes, Relena speaks her mind on how she feels about Heero.  
  
"I love Heero because he makes me feel special when he smiles. He makes me feel something...warmth, love..."  
  
"But I can make you feel this way."  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
Guiding his hand pass her breasts, down to her thighs, Duo licks his lips as he watches Relena.  
  
"Your body is beautiful. I want to touch you in the places that Heero should never you in. You deserve a real man to make love to you. Imagine me going inside of you, touching you in all the right places. Making you moan and scream with much pleasure.  
  
Relena's face shows signs of disgust as she tries to push Duo away from her.  
  
"NO! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"  
  
Trying to force her to remain still, Duo tries to reason with Relena.  
  
"Give me a chance! I can make you happy. I'll show you right now."  
  
Not listening to Duo's pitiful pleads, Relena spits into his face.  
  
"Duo, the way that you are now makes me sick. If I had to choose between death or to be with you then I would choose death. I love Heero with my heart and soul. Nothing will ever change that."  
  
Gradually, Duo's face changes from a desperate man to a hateful beast as he wipes away the spit. In a loud, demanding voice, Duo bellows, "Then DEATH is what you shall have!"  
  
With one swift movement of his hands, he drags Relena over to a bookcase.  
  
"HOW COULD..."  
  
Before completing that statement, he slams her into the bookcase. Then Duo drags her to a table located on the other side of the room.  
  
"YOU CHOOSE..." Duo says as he throws Relena into the table.  
  
"HEERO OVER ME!"  
  
And with ease, he slams Relena onto the floor. As she lies in pain, Duo positions himself over her. He kneels down and places his right hand over her mouth and the left hand onto her stomach. Then he forces down his hand on Relena's stomach. Her screams are muffled with Duo's hand over her mouth.  
  
"You seem like you have several cracked ribs. You know, I have been secretly in love with you for years, but I CANNOT stand you to be with Heero anymore. Death can be a gift, but before you go, I will give you your going away present."  
  
Duo slowly removes his hand from her mouth and begins to lower his lips towards her. Right before Duo's lips touches her, Relena uses the last of her strength and knock his face away with her hand. Duo stumbles back and touches the right of his face.  
  
Duo stutters, "I'm bleeding. You scratched me! BITCH!"  
  
With great force, Relena gets up holding her side and says, "You are sick. You need help."  
  
Duo hisses, "I could have shown you the world, but you have made your decision."  
  
Taking several steps near Relena, Duo forms a fist and punches her in the face. She falls back and lands on the floor unconscious. Duo stands over her and whispers, "Now, my dear Relena, your time has come."  
  
Smiling, Duo carefully lifts up an injured Relena and carries her over to the bed. After placing her on the bed, Duo draws out a tiny bottle of lighter fluid and a small box of matches that were carefully hidden in his clothes. He empties the bottle of lighter fluid around and onto Relena. Then he pulls out one match from the box.  
  
"I shall burn the impurities of Heero Yuy away from you."  
  
He strikes the match against his boot and tosses it onto the bed. Standing several feet away, Duo watches his obsession being engulfed by the flames. After two minutes of watching his handy work, he begins to leave the bedroom. As he exits the bedroom, Duo smirks at his wonderful job of killing Relena and wishes that he could see the look on Heero's face when he receive the news.  
  
"Her death is the beginning of your destruction, Heero."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what did you think? Yay or Nay? Sequel to this story called "Destruction" is completed so you may check that out. ^_^ 


End file.
